


Blow a kiss.

by MissHellstrom



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hate Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, blowjob, p0rnfest10
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHellstrom/pseuds/MissHellstrom
Summary: Angry!Sex Marco, col ritorno di Mario, non vuole più farsi coinvolgere e gli giura che non sfiorerà nemmeno più per sbaglio le sue labbra. Mario rigira il manico del coltello dalla sua parte e lo sbatte contro il muro senza baciarlo nemmeno una volta. ( bonus dirty talking )





	

 

Bruciava di rabbia, il capitano del Dortmund.  
Alla sola vista del ritrovato " compagno ", Mario, avvertiva un senso di confusa rabbia mista ad un'amarezza che raramente avevano avuto eguali.  
L'abbandono dell'altro, sopraggiunto poco più di tre anni prima, era stato tutt'altro che morbido e gentile, aveva lasciato entrambi con non pochi rancori alle spalle e la cosa pareva non essersi raffreddata.  
E glielo aveva ribadito più di una volta, anche quando Mario aveva tentato di riavvicinarlo, negli spogliatoi ormai vuoti, saturi di sudore maschile e della tensione viva e tangibile che intercorreva tra i due.  
Reus gli aveva giurato, con una serietà a cui neanche lui riusciva bene a credere, che non gli avrebbe più permesso di sfiorare le sue labbra, neanche per sbaglio. Mario parve rassegnarsi, per un flebile istante, mentre osservava imperturbabile i lineamenti spigolosi di Marco, quel bellissimo volto contratto dalla rabbia. Un cane bastonato, pensò Mario, o piottosto un animale sul punto di attaccare.  
Aggrottò leggermente la fronte, Gotze, ed in un impeto che sorprese entrambi aveva afferrato i lembi dell'ampia felpa che l'altro indossava, appiglio più che sufficiente, e l'aveva sbattuto contro la fredda e rigida parete.  
Non era solito fare gesti del genere, Mario, tra i due da sempre il più gentile, pacato; eppure rabbia e disperazione sembravano aver invaso anche lui, non più in grado di ragionare lucidamente.  
Desiderava riappropriarsi della bocca del biondo, delle labbra che per tre interi anni non aveva potuto fare altro che immaginare. Desiderava, ardentemente, ma al tempo stesso voleva onorare quell'irragionevole giuramento e, chissà, magari avrebbe trovato il modo di farglielo rimangiare.  
Marco deglutì rumorosamente, per quanto scosso non si mosse, non più di tanto almeno.   
Mario aveva le mani ancorate alla medesima parete, il corpo pressato contro quello del ritrovato capitano, come a fare in modo che non sfuggisse. Si era fatto strada sino al suo orecchio, soffocando una risata quasi incredula, eppure il suo tono era tornato ad essere carezzevole, Marco l'avrebbe definito quasi gentile, se non fosse stato per quelle particolari circostanze.

  
« Andiamo, _Marco_... non avrai trovato una bocca più " dolce " della mia. Non dirmi che... » si era volutamente interrotto, lasciando che l'altro percepisce il suo respiro contro la pelle, contro il lobo destro che aveva mordicchiato appena, lasciando la presa solo per scendere e rilasciare umidi baci sino all'incavo del suo collo. La mano sinistra iniziò a percorrergli il torace ancora coperto, tutt'altro che pronta a fermarsi. Marco ebbe un sussulto, una micro reazione che ormai solo il suo orgoglio gli imponeva di trattenere, di nascondere.  
« _Mario_... »  
« Che c'è? Hai detto niente baci sulle labbra, ti sto accontentando ( . . . ) Su, dimmelo, ti sei scopato Lukasz mentre ero via? O forse Bartra... potrei accettarlo, sai? Anch'io me lo farei sbattere dentro da lui, mh-mh. » la voce era divenuta ben più profonda, in una maniera indicibile e malata, lo eccitava e lo irritava l'idea che Marco si fosse potuto concedere ad altri, e la cosa stava divenendo evidente. Si pressò ulteriormente contro il corpo dell'altro, ammesso che fosse possibile, riconoscendo con non poco compiacimento il lieve gonfiore del biondo che ora premeva contro la sua coscia.

« _Scheisse_! Mario, smettila. » aveva mormorato a denti stretti, Marco, avvertendo la convinzione che gli scivolava di dosso ad ogni istante. Gotze non aveva perso tempo ed aveva posato una mano sulla sua crescente e coperta erezione, aveva stretto appena il cavallo dei suoi pantaloncini e l'aveva portata verso il basso, dando vita ad un lento e snervante massaggio.   
« Odiarmi ti fa questo effetto, Rolls Reus? Andiamo... »  
« Mario... » non sapeva più se si trattasse di un rimprovero o di un'invocazione, pronunciare quel nome in fondo gli era mancato più di quanto volesse ammettere.  
Il moro aveva stretto le mani intorno ai suoi fianchi, afferrando nella medesima presa l'elastico dei pantaloncini sintetici e quello dei boxer; aveva seguito il loro lento abbassarsi, Gotze, ormai inginocchiato davanti all'innegabile eccitazione di Reus.

Si erano scambiati una rapida occhiata, il segno ultimo di una complicità ritrovata - o forse mai persa - ed a Mario bastava sicuramente.  
La sua bocca ansante pareva non voler andare oltre la punta arrossata del membro di Marco, inumidita già dal liquido pre-eiaculatorio; vi disegnava lenti ed imprecisi cerchi con la lingua, mentre le dita dela mano destra percorrevano ripetutamente l'erezione in lunghezza e quelle della sinistra si erano ancorate prepotentemente all'interno coscia del biondo.   
L'aveva sentito tremare, Mario, contorcesi sotto le lunghe lappate che ora concedeva a quella prominente eccitazione, marcata da sottili venature violacee. Quando lo aveva inglobato completamente ad entrambi era parso di tornare indietro - ai primi contatti, alla prima volta, ai primi gemiti che si erano strappati reciprocamente.   
Le ruvide mani di Marco avevano ritrovato il proprio posto tra i capelli corti di Mario, che ora si stava lasciando guidare in quel ritmico e sempre più furioso " dentro e fuori " dalla sua bocca. Non vi era nient'altro. Nessun'altro, non per Marco. Solo Mario e la sua bocca calda, il suono della gola che si contraeva per accoglierlo fin dove poteva.

Mario d'altro canto sapeva quando il momento stava per arrivare, sapeva ancora riconoscere quando e quanto Marco potesse essere vicino al culmine; eppure una parte di lui aveva desiderato rimandare ancora un po' quell'istante, per concedersi l'ennesima ed ultima provocazione che non avrebbe certo potuto peggiorare le cose, non per lui, almeno.   
« Non mi hai ancora risposto, liebe... chi altro c'era? Qualcun'altro ha saputo farti godere come facevo io? Qualcun'altro te lo ha succhiato così? »  
Marco avvertiva il sollievo, quell'agognato premio dissolversi con rapidità disarmante, lasciandolo appeso ad un filo di alienante insoddisfazione. Aveva emesso un vano ed implorante verso di protesta, rivolgendo nuovamente il capo verso il basso.   
Mario aveva incatenato il suo sguardo al proprio, desideroso di non perdersi neanche la più piccola delle reazioni da parte del suo capitano.  
La verità era che il ricordo di quella sensazione, del calore emanato da quella perfida bocca, era qualcosa che aveva perseguitato inesorabilmente Marco negli ultimi anni, aveva animato molte sue notti insonni e che lui aveva invano cercato di recuperare con sconosciuti in atti privi di senso. Era stato frustrante, a tratti umiliante, ma il biondo si era risollevato nella consapevolezza di poter andare oltre, un po' come in quel momento.  
« Nessuno! Mario... nessuno.   
Nessuno! ( . . . ) Per favore... nessuno... »  
Ed a quel punto il giovane Gotze non si era fatto pregare oltre, aveva inglobato completamente quel membro pulsante, ripercorrendo gli stessi movimenti di poco prima. Non c'era voluto molto, prevedibilmente.  
Lasciandosi sfuggire l'ennesima imprecazione e ben più di qualche gutturale gemito, Marco si era riversato nella sua bocca, rilasciando caldi fiotti del proprio seme in poche profonde spinte, l'ultima delle quali avevano strappato a Mario un contenuto colpo di tosse. Aveva poi lasciato che l'altro si pulisse e lo ripulisse, rimanendo ad occhi chiusi, ancora poggiato all'umida parete ed ancora parzialmente scosso dall'orgasmo che gli era stato appena regalato.  
« Niente baci, come promesso. » aveva mormorato il più giovane, una volta rialzato, con un prevedibile velo di compiacimento sul volto.  
« _Arschloch_. » Marco si lasciò sfuggire un debole sorriso, additanto la maglia dell'altro - ancora madida di sudore - per attirarlo a sé e violare il suo stesso giuramento, sottraendogli il respiro in un bacio che di casto non aveva davvero nulla.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la decima edizione del p0rnfest.  
> È la prima volta che mi cimento in una fic sui Gotzreus, spero sia di vostro gradimento e se così non fosse, sono aperta a critiche e suggerimenti!


End file.
